An Excuse
by Katsumi Sinclair
Summary: “You come here a lot, don't you?” Instead of looking back at her, he directed his gaze up. “Everyday I come here. The violin is merely an excuse.” “The violin...?”
1. The Violin

**Title: **An Excuse

**Author: **Katsumi Sinclair

**Pairing(s): **Amuto and slight Miru

**Warning(s): **None, really.

**Rating: **K+

**Summary:** "You come here a lot, don't you?" Instead of looking back at her, he directed his gaze up. "Everyday I come here. The violin is merely an excuse." "The violin...?"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara or Shugo Chara Doki.

_'Indicates Amu's thoughts.'_

_An Excuse: Chapter One: The Violin  
_

"A walk is nice for a change, ne?" Amu asked her three Shugo Charas. It was late in the evening as the pinkette strolled along the streets of the city, her Charas following close behind. It really was a nice day for a walk. The sun was setting, and although night was approaching, it wasn't the least bit cold. The streets were mostly bare of citizens, so Amu let her legs lead as they walked.

The pink one, Ran nodded. "Sure is! With all the guardian work you never have any time to relax, Amu-chan."

"Ran's right, desu." Suu agreed as well.

"Yeah, I guess. It's really nice not having to take care of any X-eggs. As much as I like to purify them, it starts to get tiring after a while." She lifted her arms up, folding them behind her head lazily. Turning her head slightly she noticed Miki sketching out of the corner of her eye. "Huh? Miki, what're you drawing?"

Miki startled by the question, quickly glanced up and pulled her sketchbook closer. A slight blush covered her cheeks as she stuttered. "N-nothing!"

"It doesn't seem like nothing, desu."

"Yeah! Show us what you drew!" Ran lunged at the blue Chara, grabbing a hold of the small book.

Amu sweat dropped as the two tugged at the sketchbook. "U-um, guys..."

Suu floated over to Amu. "Do they always have to argue, desu?" The girl just shook her head as she watched her other two Charas fight over the book.

"They're my drawings, Ran! I don't have to show them to you!"

"That's all you've been doing the past few days is drawing! I wanna see what you drew!"

"It's none of your business!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it IS!" With one last hard tug, Ran swiped the sketchbook from her sister. She stuck her tongue out at the glare she received. "Haha, I got it! Lets see..."

"Give it back!" Sadly Miki was ignored as the other looked at the picture she had been previously drawing. Her eyes widened as she flipped through the rest of the book. Miki blushed even harder and turned away so no one could see her expression.

Amu and Suu looked at the two confused. "What is it?" Miki began to sulk as Ran showed the book to the other two. Amu looked to her embarrassed Chara surprised. "Miki?"

"W-what?" She continued to keep her back to them.

"Um, why is your sketchbook filled with pictures of Yoru?" If it was possible, her face grew even redder. Instead of answering, Miki hurriedly snatched her sketchbook back from Ran. She turned her back to them yet again as she held the book protectively to her body. "Do you like him? Is that why?"

Miki continued to ignore them. Ran floated over to the now embarrassed and depressed Chara. "I'm sorry, Miki. I didn't know."

The blue Chara spun around to face her sister. "Of course you didn't! You shouldn't have looked in the first place!"

"I mean it, though. I'm really sorry." Miki looked to the ground as the other hugged her.

"You know, it's okay to like Yoru! It's who you like and no one can change that." Amu smiled at her Chara, the other looking clearly surprised.

Suu floated over to her sister as well. "Amu-chan's right, desu!"

Miki gave a small smile, blushing slightly, but not nearly as much as before. "Hey, come on, let's keep walking. We wont have much more time to stay out if we don't get a move on." Amu picked up her pace again, her Charas at her side. Miki went back to sketching, keeping to herself. Ran and Suu talked with Amu.

"Where are we going, Amu-chan?" Ran asked.

Amu shrugged. "Dunno. I'm just walking where ever."

"We should go to the park, desu!"

"The park?" Amu queried.

Suu nodded. "Yeah, no one's out so it would be just us!"

"Alright then."

"Yay!" Ran and Suu cheered as they walked on. As they neared the park, Amu continued to walk further. When she came to a stop she realized that she was now standing where she had first seen Ikuto playing his violin. _'I wonder what brought me here...' _Looking around indicated that no one was around, so she began ascending the concrete stairs until she reached the top.

Night had already descended on the town as Amu sat on a nearby bench. She looked up, gazing at the stars. Being up there away from the city lights made the stars appear much more brighter and beautiful. "It's a really nice view from up here, huh?" When she got no reply, Amu glanced around hoping to see her Charas, but they weren't in sight. "Guys? Where'd you go?"

"Who knows?" Amu almost jumped out of her skin at the new voice. "What, did your charas leave you?" That voice was really familiar, it sounded just like...

"Ikuto?!" The seventeen year old now stood before her, his violin case on his shoulder, and smirking. "W-what are you doing here?!"

"I could ask the same of you."

The boy took a seat on the bench beside her, placing his violin on the ground by his feet. Her face flushed, although she hadn't a clue why as she scooted over in the opposite direction from him. "I asked you first!"

The smirk remained on Ikuto's face as he replied. "It's plainly obvious why I'm here, but it's really unusual for you."

Amu crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah well, why does it matter that I'm here? It's none of your business anyway."

"It isn't. Besides I came to practice and you're in my spot."

"It's not like you own it!"

"True. Still I'd like to know why you're out. Isn't it past your curfew or something?" His smirk had vanished and now he was just staring at her.

The girl decided to put on her 'cool and spicy' look and leaned back into the bench. "No, and if you're just going to tease me _again _then just leave."

"Aw, you already want me to leave?" He whined.

"Yes!" And now she was back to her usual character. Instead of giving a response, Ikuto mirrored her former actions and leaned back into the bench as well, crossing one leg over the other. His arms rested on the back of the bench as he leaned his head back, and closed his eyes. Amu watched his actions, assuming he was ignoring her. She decided to voice her thoughts. "Are you ignoring me?!"

"No. Did it seem like I was?"

"Yeah!"

His lips upturned into his usual smirk again as he thought of another way to tease her. "So you would rather that I didn't ignore you? Amu, I didn't know you actually liked my presence."

Amu's face flushed pink. "I-I don't! Your just assuming things."

"Oh, am I?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not! How would you be able to see anyway, it's too dark!"

"So you were?"

"No!"

Ikuto chuckled. "You know this could just keep going on and on and I would still be right."

Amu huffed as she turned her head away. He was right. No matter how long they went on arguing, he would just find a way to contradict what she was saying. _'Stupid cat.' _

"So you realized that I was right." It was more of a statement then a question. Amu didn't reply, but instead gazed back up at the sky.

A short silence passed until Amu decided to break it. "You aren't leaving, are you?"

"No."

She sighed. "Whatever then. If you're going to stay, then stay, I can't stop you." All the while she kept her eyes on the stars. Ikuto too stared up at the sky.

"It is a nice view."

Amu, surprised that he had spoken, turned her head to look at him. "Huh?"

Ikuto glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Earlier you said that it was a really nice view, it is. That's one of the reasons why I come here."

_'I didn't actually expect him to say something like that.' _"Really?"

Ikuto nodded. "Yeah. I come here for all kind of different reasons, this is one of them. I usually come here to practice the violin, but sometimes if I'm bored I come here or if I just want to get away from everything. This is also one of the very few places you can see the stars from." Turning his head to the side, he looked at her to see her reaction.

Amu was shocked that he had just said that out of the blue. She looked away and back up at the sky. After a few minutes of silence, the pinkette spoke, her voice soft. "You know, it's nice to have a place that you can go to just to get away from everything. Not to run away, but to just be able to think and not be disturbed. I haven't actually been able to find somewhere like that. Somewhere like here, it's really nice."

The cat watched the girl as she continued to stare upwards. "Amu..." He barley spoke her name so she wouldn't hear. When she looked at him again, her eyes softer than before, he actually thought she had heard him, until she spoke.

"You come here a lot, don't you?"

Instead of looking back at her, he directed his gaze up. "Everyday I come here. The violin is merely an excuse."

"The violin...?" She looked down at the said object.

He went on as if he hadn't even heard what she said. "I don't need to practice playing. I spend most of my days here, trying desperately to avoid most people. Utau, my stepfather, Easter, everything. When I play my violin, the sorrowful sounds drown out all of my thoughts."

_'Sorrowful...? That's right, when I first heard Ikuto playing, that's how I too described the sounds of the violin. Ikuto...Ikuto is really suffering more than I thought. He's really flirtatious and a jerk at times, but deep down he suffers just like the rest of us. I wonder if that's why Yoru is his Shugo Chara...' _

"Is that why Yoru is your Shugo Chara...?" He looked at her with an almost confused expression, so she decided to explain more. "Yoru is your would be self, right? He's the complete opposite of you. He's always bright and energetic, and always having fun. Is Easter really the reason you can't have fun, or are you forcing yourself not to?"

Ikuto's face showed an expression of shock. His eyes softened as a small almost sad smile crossed his features. "You know me too well, Amu. Maybe that's why you interest me because you seem to know everyone more then they know themselves."

Amu stuttered. "T-that's not true!"

"Oh, but it is. I know from personal experience." Her face grew hot as she looked at him. His midnight blue eyes piercing into her own, as he stared at her deeply. Her heart fluttered at the look in his eyes.

_'What is this feeling? I don't know how to explain it, but it feels as though I feel something much deeper for Ikuto then I did before. Does this mean I like him? Well I did have a tiny crush on him, but I like Tadase, not Ikuto! I'm so confused." _

Before she could think anymore, Ikuto stood up. She looked at him confused. "It's getting late, wont your parents be worried?"

"O-oh, yeah." She sighed. _'What's this? It's like I don't want to leave. Maybe I don't. I want to stay here longer and to keep talking with Ikuto. He's not as bad as I first thought.'_

A hand appeared in front of her and Amu took it, allowing Ikuto to help her up. "I'll walk you home."

"Okay." He reached for his violin, slinging it on his shoulder. The two descended the stairs and walked out of the park. It was only as they walked in silence half way to her house that Amu realized something. "H-hey, where are Ran, Miki, and Suu? Oh, no! They're probably back at the park, I have to go get them!"

She was about to turn back and run when a hand caught her own, stopping her. "They're fine. I told Yoru he could take them back before I ran into you."

A sigh of relief left her. "Really?" Ikuto nodded. "Thanks, I really appreciate it." She gave a small smile as they continued walking again.

"No problem." Amu hadn't even realized they were still holding hands until they reached her doorstep. She blushed as Ikuto let go. He turned around, ready to leave the house when Amu grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"W-wait." He turned his head slightly to see her staring down at the ground. She took his silence as a gesture to go on. "U-um, if it's alright, c-can I meet you there tomorrow night?"

She let go of his shirt and he turned around to fully face her. "I don't mind."

Looking up, Amu's eyes filled with hope. "R-really?"

Nodding, he leaned down, grabbing her chin with his hand and turning her face to the side. "Anything for you, Amu-chan." He gave her a light kiss on the cheek before standing up straight again. "Goodnight, Amu."

And before she could respond, he was already gone. She slowly lifted her fingers to touch her cheek. Blushing, but smiling, she headed inside excited about tomorrow night.

* * *

**A/N: **So I initially was going to leave this as a oneshot, but I've had some people tell me that I should go further with it, so I am! I don't know how many chapters there will be, but it may take a bit to get the next chapter out. I've got a lot of things happening right now with school that I'm not sure if it will be out soon, but it just may, so when I begin to write the next chapter, I'll place an update on my profile! Also I'd like to really thank my reviewers so far, I really appreciate your reviews, I didn't think I would get reviews this fast!


	2. Miki's Tears, Yoru's Guilt

**Title: **An Excuse

**Author: **Katsumi Sinclair

**Pairing(s): **Amuto and slight Miru

**Warning(s): **None, really.

**Rating: **K+

Summary: "You come here a lot, don't you?" Instead of looking back at her, he directed his gaze up. "Everyday I come here. The violin is merely an excuse." "The violin...?"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara or Shugo Chara Doki.

**A/N: **So no one gets confused, this chapter is just about the Charas. It's what basically takes place with them after Amu leaves them in the last chapter and runs into Ikuto.

_An Excuse: Chapter Two: Miki's Tears, Yoru's Guilt_

Amu seemed to have zoned out into her own thoughts as she and her three charas walked to the park. It had only taken a few minutes after Suu suggested they go, to arrive. The pink haired girl completely forgot all about her charas as she walked on further. Ran and Suu looked at each other quizzically, both thinking the same thing. Miki hadn't seemed to notice as she was still drawing in her sketch book.

"Where's Amu-chan going, desu?" Suu asked looking to where Amu had walked off.

Ran frowned. "I don't know. Maybe we should follow her..."

"Just leave her alone, she might want to be by herself or something." Ran and Suu looked at Miki surprised, they didn't think she had been listening to them.

"Miki?"

"What do you mean, desu?"

Miki sighed. "It's just that Amu needs some time to herself every once in a while. She's constantly doing work for the guardians or fighting Easter, that she never gets to actually think. Having us around doesn't exactly help either."

Suu gasped. "You mean we're just getting in Amu-chan's way?"

"Hey, that's not true!" Ran shouted.

Miki glared. "That isn't what I said. When Amu-chan gets time alone, she should be able to be alone. I'm not saying that it's just us either, we serve our purpose already, arduously at that. I just think that there are times when we don't need to be around Amu, and should just let her be on her own for a while." After finishing her explanation, Miki undoubtedly went back to sketching. Of course she as well as Ran and Suu hadn't expected her sketch book to be snatched away(again).

It only took less than a second for the thief to declare loudly: "What's this, nya?"

Miki visibly stiffened at the all too familiar voice. Her sister's noticed her action and desperately tried to get the book back before they saw anything. Ran leaped at the other. "Yoru, give it back!"

"Yeah, desu!" Luckily the cat hadn't seen what was on the page yet. Suu joined her sister at trying to pounce on him, Miki still hadn't done anything yet.

Yoru stuck his tongue out. "You're going to have to catch me if you want it back, nya!" The chara snickered as he flew away and into the many trees that surrounded the park. Ran and Suu immediately began chasing after him.

"Come on, Miki!" Ran shouted right before she disappeared into the expanse of trees. Miki snapped out of her stupor as she realized Ran's words. Seeing Suu disappear as well out of the corner of her eye, she hurriedly followed them into the woods.

Since night had already started to descend, it was even darker being in the large wooded area. As far as Miki could tell once she was in the trees, was that Ran and Suu must have been way ahead of her. Their voices sounded distant, indicating that they and Yoru had advanced deeper than she. They weren't extremely far away, but it took her a while before she could actually catch up with Suu.

The blue and green charas panted as they tried to keep up with Ran and Yoru. "How far does she plan to chase him, desu?!"

"Until she catches him." Miki replied bluntly. She was right too. It didn't matter that she and Suu were lagging behind, Ran and Yoru had tons more energy then both of them combined, and could keep going for who knows how long. Miki and Suu both knew this, so with as much strength as they could muster, they continually chased after the two, trying to really catch up to their sister and Yoru.

Ran scowled at the back of Yoru's head, she was right on his tail(not literally), chasing him. She faintly noticed that her other two sisters were way behind, as for now, she was trying to really focus on getting Miki's sketch book back from the blue cat. "Give me back that book, you stupid cat!"

Yoru turned his head to her, smirking. They were right next to each other and Ran was so close to getting the book back. "I told you, you can't have it back until you catch me, nya!"

"You thieving cat! That belongs to Miki, you had no right to take it from her!"

The smirk immediately vanished from Yoru's face. "Miki?"

"Yeah, and she'll be really upset if you don't give it back!" Ran reached out for it, intending to take it back when Yoru pulled his arm away, distancing it further. "Yoru, I mean it! I'll never ever forgive you if you hurt Miki!"

Yoru frowned. "I wouldn't hurt Miki, nya."

Ran glowered. "You will if you don't give it back to her."

"What's so special about it anyway, nya?" Yoru stopped and Ran mirrored his actions. "It's not like there's some sorta big secret in here, or is there, nya?" There was a glint in his eye as Yoru looked from the drawing book and back at Ran.

Ran sensed what Yoru was thinking, about opening the book now that he thought something was in it, and lunged at him again. "Don't you dare open it!" The cat dodged the pink chara, diving swiftly behind a tree. Ran raced after him, the chase for the sketch book starting once again. "I swear it, Yoru! If you open that, I won't forgive you!" Ran yelled as she chased him around the tree in circles.

During one of the rounds around the tree, Yoru broke a small piece of a branch off. He threw it behind him at Ran as he shouted. "I'm not giving it back, nya!" The twig hit Ran square in the forehead, surprising her. She stumbled a bit in the air before regaining her balance again, ready to attack Yoru.

Yoru had done that intentionally, so she would stop chasing him. Now that she had stopped, he did so as well, anxious to open the sketch book and see what was inside. Ran looked up just in time to see Yoru slowly begin to open it, there was no way she'd be able to get it back from him now. Even so, she started racing at him, screaming. "No, don't!" But just as she reached out for it, Yoru had already opened it.

Simultaneously, Miki and Suu caught up right when Yoru opened it. Just like Ran had, Yoru's eyes widened as he flipped through each page. Suu gasped and Miki pulled her cap down, covering her eyes. Ran floated up to her sister looking ashamed. "I'm sorry I couldn't get it from him sooner, Miki."

"It's not your fault." She said this avoiding eye contact with everyone and staring down at the ground.

Ran glanced from her sister to Yoru, who still looked surprised as he stared at the sketch book. Her expression immediately changed from apologetic to furious. "You idiot! I told you not to open it, that it would hurt Miki, but you did anyway! Now look at her!"

Yoru slowly looked from the book to the almost emotionless looking chara. He suddenly felt really guilty for taking the sketch book in the first place. Miki looked really hurt that he had opened it, he should have really listened to Ran when she said not to. "Miki, I-"

"No! Don't even talk to her, after all the trouble and hurt you've caused her, you don't deserve to speak to our sister!" Ran was enraged with the troublesome cat.

Suu, who hadn't said anything yet, looked over at her sister. "Miki..." She floated over to her looking sorry for her sister. "Miki, are you alright?" Miki said nothing as Suu approached her, she could barely hear Ran's yells anymore. Suu carefully floated in front of her and pulled her cap up a little for eye contact. She almost gasped again when she saw that Miki was desperately trying to suppress the unrelenting tears cascading down her face. She quickly grabbed her sister, hugging her tightly for comfort.

When Ran and Yoru seemed to completely forget about the other two charas, and not notice that fact that Miki was crying, Suu angrily shouted. "Stop it, you two! You're too busy to even notice that Miki's crying!"

Ran and Yoru promptly stopped their bickering, stunned at Suu's words. They both looked to the chara being held in Suu's arms, who was sobbing quietly. Ran's reaction was immediate. "Miki!" She quickly left Yoru to go over to her sisters. Miki, noticing that everyone was now aware of her tears, pulled out of Suu's grasp. She turned away wiping at her eyes, in an attempt to stop the tears.

Yoru remained silent, knowing it was his doing that caused Miki to get upset. Although he really wanted nothing more then to comfort her at the moment, he knew it would be better to just stay out of it, so as not to cause any more harm than done.

As Suu began taking Miki back to Amu's house, Ran turned on the guilty cat. "I never want to see you again! I hope you're happy!" With that, the pink chara raced after her sisters, leaving Yoru still holding Miki's sketch book, feeling more guilty then he had ever been.

* * *

**A/N: **So this is what happened while Ikuto and Amu were having their little moment. I hope it wasn't bad or anything, please tell me what you think about it, and I hope to have the next chapter out soon!


End file.
